La novia
by Artenisa
Summary: Seishirou no tiene corazón; pero Subaru tiene suficiente amor para sostenerlos a los dos por la eternidad. Subaru no tiene fuerza; por eso lo protegerá por siempre… (Sei/Su)


_¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a este Fic, espero que te guste. Disfruta la lectura por favor._

 _Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este escrito me pertenecen; son propiedad intelectual de Clamp (Malditas!) y yo solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento y disfrute de todos. Gracias._

 _Hoy abra una boda… y un sacrificio al mismo tiempo._

Justo frente al altar un niño de negros cabellos se sienta frente a todos. Son pocos los invitados; una hermana, una abuela, familiares que ni el mismo recuerda conocer… y muchos monjes.

El pequeño no esta asustado, parece que sus vidriosos ojos están inmersos en algún trance mirando al infinito… como si su alma estuviera perdida. A su lado, nos damos cuenta de que aquel niño que no pasa de los 15 años es en realidad la novia en esta ceremonia ¿Dónde esta el novio?... en su lugar solo están un ramo con flores de cerezo, que inundan la habitación con un dulce aroma.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?... ese pequeño encantador, hoy se casara para dar equilibrio al mundo espiritual con el físico; el formara un vinculo indestructible que fortalecerá y ara que ambos lados vivan en paz y armonía por muchas lunas mas.

Al principio la hermana que era su reflejo seria quien se ofrecería al espíritu de los cerezos, pero el decidió tomar su lugar y aceptar voluntariamente un doloroso destino. Porque eso había sido el desde el principio, un pequeño mártir.

Finalmente la ceremonia inicia, deben poner todos atención; nosotros también debemos tomar lugar en ella, porque ahora seremos testigos de algo impresionante… en el lugar del novio un hombre comienza aparecer materializándose ante nuestros ojos; como si se fuera tejiendo entre las flores que han estado en su lugar hasta ahora. Apacible pero de algún modo su presencia nos pone alerta a todos; en sus hostiles ojos ámbar puedes mirar los matices del mundo espiritual inmenso y tenebroso.

Pero… la novia parece no notar nada, al contrario parece tan ensimismado que a nosotros nos parece que lo que vimos hace un momento fue una broma de nuestro cerebro. Esto ha sido real, sin embargo es angustiante; nosotros en su lugar estaríamos sumamente aterrados, pero el parece no tener miedo… lo cual no significa que este contento.

Al fin la ceremonia termina, nos ponemos de pie y mostramos nuestro respeto al nuevo matrimonio con una leve reverencia. Nos acercamos a ellos, ambos visten de forma elegante pero sencilla; los dos nos miran y ponemos todo de nuestra parte para interpretar sus miradas. Uno de ellos nos sonríe amablemente mientras sus gemas doradas se esconden tras sus parpados para mostrarse mucho menos amenazante, el niño que hasta ahora observamos atentamente nos mira con sus orbes esmeraldas. Tenemos la sensación de estar viendo lo mas hermoso de este mundo en ese par de ojos… también estamos ante una de las mas profundas tristezas que han existido.

Nos invitan al banquete pero debemos negarnos amablemente. Pues desde ahora, ya no seremos parte de la historia; nos aremos trasparentes para poder saber que es lo que pasa, es que ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad?... yo seguiré, eres libre de acompañarme o de irte.

Deberíamos robarnos a la novia lejos de aquí, de su sufrimiento… ¿acaso tu también pensaste en ello? Parece entonces aquel niño también te ha cautivado.

Ambos observan mientras reciben los regalos y amables palabras de los invitados, pero solo uno de ellos parece escucharlos; es el hombre amable de sonrisa y ojos abrumadores. Los invitados así como el día se van desvaneciendo lentamente… hasta que al final solo quedan ellos dos; en un lugar que hasta el eco ha abandonado y la única luz es de una pequeña vela entre ellos dos. Ninguno de los dos a dicho palabra alguna, no se han ni siquiera mirado.

 _-Seishirou Sakurazuka… puedes llamarme así, si tu quieres.-_ Esta es la voz del mayor de ellos, el se ha puesto de pie frete al menor y le tiende su mano amablemente _.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Lo anima hablar.

Los ojos del más pequeño se posan curiosos sobre su acompañante y por primera vez podemos observar un rayo de expresión en su hermoso rostro. Esta… ¿feliz?

Afirma tranquilamente y toma la mano que le tiende con cuidado.- _Sumeragi… Subaru Sumeragi_.- Susurra apenas audible, tanto que el mayor tiene que acercarse para poder escucharle; quizás es solo una excusa torpe para hacerlo.- _Debemos…_ \- De algún modo el verde en sus ojos parece completamente devoto del mayor; sin embargo este coloca uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios.- _Hasta que estés listo…_ -Le susurra demasiado cerca de su rostro y este se enciende como una hoguera en un instante, baja la cabeza y le da la espalda.

 _"_ _No tengas miedo"_ es una frase perdida en el viento, la ultima que su abuela susurro a sus oídos antes de desaparecer con su hermana de la mano. Colapsa de nuevo encerrándose en si mismo nuevamente, no por temor… quizás solo es su reacción antes las cosas que no puede controlar.

Sin embargo el Seishirou no se inmuta; conoce a Subaru desde que nació, desde la primera vez que su llanto fue escuchado y sus ojos se abrieron mirando la luz. El lo ha mirado en silencio por demasiado tiempo. Ansiando con todos su ser… que es inmenso y poderoso, el poder tenerlo para siempre a su lado. _"Es hermoso, demasiado bonito"_ Piensa muy en sus adentros, trata de no asustarlo; ahora tiene toda la eternidad con el como para apresurar las cosas.

Subaru y Seishirou representan equilibrio, control y amor… ¿por que? Porque uno es todo aquello que el otro no puede ser.

Porque Seishirou nació del corazón de la naturaleza sin embargo su alma esta congelada por completo… hasta tal punto que pareciera no existir. Controla todo aquello en su madre le heredo y como regalo por su arduo trabajo, se ha ganado la pureza en forma de un jovencito adorable.

Subaru… es todo aquello que Seishirou no puede ser; es la humanidad, el alma, su sufrimiento y su felicidad en una sola persona y además es la belleza más grande que Seishirou a conocido.

Posiblemente si su hermana, aun al ser su reflejo hubiera estado en el lugar de Subaru… el corazón de la naturaleza se hubiera negado a tomarla; pues siempre le había anhelado, quizás incluso antes de nacer.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a moverse ni un centímetro; parecen inmersos en alguna clase de danza que aun no comienza. Seishirou no quiere asustar a Subaru, pero el no tiene miedo… solo esta comportándose como siempre lo hace; con una timidez dulce y calida como su corazón. Ambos empiezan por alguna razón que solo ellos dos parecen entender a acercarse lentamente; buscándose entre lo mas profundo de sus almas que se encadenan lentamente y sin que lo noten… por toda la eternidad. Ninguno dice nada pero ambos levantan sus manos y comienzan a tocar lentamente las yemas ajenas de sus dedos con las propias, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos. El mayor sonríe, mientras que el mas pequeño sale de un su propio transe y regala una sonrisa con dulzura e inocencia.

En ese cuarto cerrado, oscuro y vació… se sella sin saberlo; el trato entre lo humano y lo divino. Ambos cierran los ojos y se funden uno sobre otro, sus labios se unen de manera desenfrenada; y tras ello el resto de su cuerpo busca conjuntarse en uno solo.

Su futuro fue sellado desde el comienzo, ambos sufrirán a su manera de manera especial y todo será por el bien de este mundo. Seishirou nunca podrá amarlo, Subaru nunca podrá ver algo más en este mundo aunque no sea amado. Pero… aun así, aun sabiendo todo eso; ellos decidieron estar juntos y jurárselo a si mismos por lo que reste la eternidad.

- _Seishirou-san… ¿Qué pasara ahora?.-_ Sus luminosos ojos son hipnóticos entre la oscuridad y todo su semblante parece relajarse; parece que de algún modo este destino lo hace feliz.

- _Ahora eres por siempre… parte de mi.-_ Toma lentamente su rostro entre sus manos y admira aun en la oscuridad que no es mas que una extensión de si mismo _.-… ¿Lo sabes verdad?, todo sobre nosotros_.- Sus orbes ámbar se suavizan también; talvez le ha dado una salida antes de que sea tarde.

- _Lo se…_ -Se acomoda sobre el torso desnudo del mayor, colocando sus oídos cerca de donde debería estar su corazón.- _Pero, estaré feliz si estoy a tu lado…-_ Cierra sus ojos y se queda profundamente dormido.

Y ambos desaparecieron entre la oscuridad, pues ahora ellos vivirán entre ella eternamente para que siga existintiendo la luz aun en los sitios mas profundos…

 _Seishirou no tiene corazón; pero Subaru tiene suficiente amor para sostenerlos a los dos por la eternidad._

 _Subaru no tiene fuerza; por eso Seishirou lo protegerá por siempre…_

 _Es por eso, que sin saberlo; dos almas tan contrastantes están destinadas._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este fanfic quizás fue inspirado en algún capitulo de Mushi-shi (la primera temporada es 100% recomendable) y pues… espero les guste.

Ojala algún día X1999 sea terminado y esta sección reviva de algún modo.

Gracias por leer, si dejas un comentario me harías muy feliz. (Y dejaría de sentirme tan solita, en esta sección tan solitaria donde pasan ni las plantas rodadoras)


End file.
